Sun After Dark
by Myrt007
Summary: Beca and Chloe are going out for a romantic walk in the woods, but things don't turned out as planned. Just a Bechloe one-shot.


Hi there! Here's another Pitch Perfect story. Again a reminder, I'm Dutch, so there would be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for that on forehand! Enjoy!

* * *

Beca and Chloe went for a walk in the woods. They've been together for one and a half year now, and they really loved each other. They were walking hand in hand, and talked about everything. They decided to picknick on a trunk. 'You know Chlo, I'm really glad we tried this. I mean, our relationship.' Beca said blushing. Chloe smiled at Beca. 'Me too Becs, me too.' Chloe bend over and gave Beca a kiss on her lips. Beca answered the kiss immediately.

After half an hour or so, they walked further. They were busy talking so Beca didn't saw the tree root sticking out of the ground. Before Beca knew, her foot got stuck behind the tree root and Beca fell face down to the ground. Chloe heard a thumb and looked behind her. She saw Beca laying on the ground and ran over to her girlfriend. 'Om my god, Beca what happened?' Chloe asked in concern as she kneeled down next to Beca. She then saw Beca's foot stuck in the tree root. 'Ughh, I fell over a tree trunk I think. Gosh, my ankle hurts.' Beca answered, pain written on her face. Chloe knew that Beca wasn't the kind of complainer, so when Beca said her ankle hurted, Chloe knew it was serious. 'Okay Bec, can you sit up?' Chloe asked. Beca nodded and sat up. 'Okay, I'm gonna try to get your foot loose. It might hurt a bit.' Chloe said. She started pulling up the tree trunk a bit, so that Beca could pull her foot away from it. Beca winced when she did that. Chloe looked around and saw a fallen tree. 'Beca, do you think you will be able to go over there, so that you can sit against that tree?' Chloe asked. Beca nodded. 'Yeah, I think I can do that. It would be much more comfortable than sitting here, though.' Beca said with a little smile. Chloe helped Beca up and they made it to the fallen tree. Beca sat down slightly against the tree. 'Okay, I have to take your booth off Beca.' Chloe said. 'Yeah, already thought you'd have to do that.' Beca said. Chloe softly pulled Beca's shoe off her feet. Beca yelped in pain as Chloe pulled at the shoe. 'God, that hurted.' 'Sorry' Chloe said in all honest. 'Isn't your fault, Chlo.' Beca said smiling to her girlfriend, to make her feel at ease.

Chloe started to examine Beca's foot. It had already began to get swollen and purple. Chloe looked up at Beca's face and saw that Beca's eyes were closed. 'Bec, Beca, are you okay?' Chloe asked, putting a hand on Beca's cheeck. Beca's eyes shot open and she looked at Chloe. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy.' Beca said. Chloe didn't buy it. She could see the pain on Beca's face. 'Okay Becs, we have to get you out of here. Do you have your phone on you?' Chloe asked. Beca shook her head. 'No, left it at home so we wouldn't get interupted or something.' Chloe gave a sigh. 'Uhm, okay let me think for a minute.' Chloe said. She stood up and started pacing around. After 5 minutes Beca couldn't stand it anymore. 'Chlo, if you keep pacing around like that, you will make a hole in the ground.' She said. Chloe stopped and looked at Beca, blushing. 'Sorry, but to be honest, I have no idea what we must do now.' Chloe said, placing herself next to Beca. Beca lay her head against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe looked at her. 'Becs, are you sure you alright? You don't look so good.' Chloe asked in concern. She could see that Beca was in pain. She had her eyes closed, was very pale and there was even a little bit of sweat on her face. Beca looked up at Chloe and gave her a weak smile. She knew there was no way Chloe believed her if she would say she was fine, and to be honest, she didn't feel very well. Her foot was hurting like hell, and she was a bit nauseous. 'To be honest with you Chlo, I don't feel very well. My foot hurts like a bitch and I might be a little nauseous.' She confessed. She closed her eyes once again as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. 'Beca, honey look at me.' Beca opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriends face which was inches away from her own. Chloe held her head and looked into Beca's eyes. 'You gonna be okay, we will find a way to get you out of here.' Chloe said. Beca nodded. 'You know Chlo, it's just my foot, it's not like I'm shot or anything.' Beca said smirking. She earned a small giggle from Chloe. 'I know Bec, but you look so pale and I can see from your face that you're in much pain. I wish I knew a way to get you out of here.' Chloe said. Beca looked at her. God, she was so sweet.

Beca looked around. 'Hey Chlo, if you get that stuck of wood over there, and find another one, maybe we're able to spalk my foot, and then try to walk back.' Beca said. 'But Beca, I don't think that's very good for your foot. I mean, look at you. You are in so much pain.' Chloe said. 'I know Chlo, but we have to get a way to get out of here, and I think for now that's our only possibility.' Chloe looked at Beca. She was so tough, even when she's in so much pain. Chloe nodded and went to get the wood. She came back with two large pieces wood. 'Okay, I've got the wood. But how werer you planning on tying it on your leg?' 'Uhm, yeah that's a good point.' Beca said. 'Oh wait, I've got it!' Beca said and she pulled of her scarf. Altough it was a beautiful autumn day, a scarf wasn't unnecessay luxury. 'Here, we can use this to tie the wood around my leg and steady my foot with it.' Beca said as she gave Chloe the scarf. Chloe took it from Beca and began sticking the wood around Beca's leg(and a part of her foot). She tightly tied up the scarf around the wood. When Chloe looked up at, she saw Beca sitting with her eyes closed, again.

'Beca, Beca honey.' She said slightly nudging Beca at the shoulder. But Beca didn't respond. Chloe's concern grew with the minute. 'Beca, Beca, wake up!' Chloe said again, nudging Beca a little bit harder. Beca's eyes shot open. 'Hey there, finally you're awake. You really scared me Becs.' Chloe said, pure concern in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Chlo that I scared you.' Beca said. 'Was it from the pain?' Chloe said looking at Beca. Beca only nodded. Chloe touched Beca's arm, and Beca looked up. 'We're gonna get out of here, Beca.' Chloe said, giving Beca a smile. Beca smiled back. 'I know Chlo, I know.' Beca said. She leant a little bit forward, giving Chloe a kiss on the lips. Chloe beamed, but pulled back after a few minutes, looking up at Beca. She saw the pain writtin on the younger girls face. 'I'm gonna look for a stick, which Beca could use for walking. After a few mintues of looking, she found one. 'Hey Bec, found you a walking stick. You think you're good to walk?' Chloe said, kneeling in front of Beca. Beca nodded. 'Yeah, I think I'll be able to go for a walk.' She said. Chloe helped her up. She stumbled a bit before she had the feeling that she stood steady. 'You good?' 'I'm good.' Chloe handed Beca the stick, and they began walking. They stopped every ten minutes, so that Beca could rest a bit.

After an hour, they saw the end of the woods. They walked to the car, Chloe opened it and set Beca in the back seat, so that she could rest her foot on the backseat. Chloe sat herself behind the wheel and she drove to the hospital. After a drive of an hour they arrived at the hospital. Chloe helped Beca out of the car and they walked to front desk of the hospital. Chloe spoke to the woman behind the desk. 'Hello, my girlfriend here fell over a tree root and she's in great pain. Her foot is all swollen and purple and she's a little nauseous too.' The woman behind the desk nodded. 'Okay, go sit over there in the waiting room, a doctor will come and get you.' Chloe nodded and took Beca to the waiting room. They sat down, and Beca put her head on Chloe's shoulder. After ten minutes a nurse arrived with a wheelchair. Chloe and the nurse helped Beca in the chair and went to a room. Chloe and the nurse helped Beca out of the wheelchair and onto the hospital bed. The nurse left and after five minutes a doctor came into the room. 'Okay, Beca Mitchell is the name?' he said, walking to Beca. She nodded, 'Yes, that's me.' She shook the doctors hand. 'Okay Beca, tell me what happened.'Beca started explaining what happened. Meanwhile the doctor examined her foot. 'Okay Beca, I think you broke your foot. To be shure, you have to get a ct-scan.' Beca nodded and the doctor left.

After another two and a half hour, Beca went true a ct-scan, and as the doctor suspected, she indeed broke her foot. They put her food in a cast, and after filling in some papers Chloe and Beca left the hospital, Beca with crutches. They arrived at Beca's dorm, and Chloe helped Beca out of the car. Once in Beca's dorm, they settled on the couch in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Beca was the first one to speak. 'So, that was a hell of a day, wasn't it?' Beca said smirking. Chloe laughed. 'Yes, it actually was. But it all turned out fine.' Chloe said smiling. Beca nodded. 'You're right, it did turned out fine. You staying over tonight?' Beca asked. 'Of course I stay. You don't really think I would left you with that leg of yours?' Chloe teased. Beca giggled. It was true, she could be very clumsy sometimes, so an extra hand wouldn't be bad. She curled up into Chloe's side, and Chloe put an arm around her. 'You're right Beale, I don't think I would make it without you with this leg.' She looked up at Chloe. Chloe smiled. 'I'm always right, Mitchell, you know that.' She earned a giggle from Beca and she kissed the younger girl on the lips. Beca deepened the kiss immediately.

After a few minutes they broke apart. And Beca sat up straight, looking at Chloe. Beca began to speak. 'Chloe Beale, I first met you at that activities fair, and I was almost immediately in love with you. I mean, you're beautiful red hair, and your big blue eyes, it was perfect. When you barged into my show, I was certain, you were the girl for me. Only, I had a hard time to admit. I'm so glad I eventually admit my feelings for you, and I've never been so relieved than the moment you told me you had feelings for me too. Now here we are, one and a half year later, and you're my girlfriend. And that's great, but I would like to call you something different when I introduce you to people.' At this moment Beca awkwardly got of the couch and slid on one knee, pulling a black box out of the pocket of her jacket. Chloe had tears in her eyes. 'Chloe Anne Baele, would you like to be my wife?' Beca opened the box, and it revealed a beautiful ring, with a diamond on top. Chloe gasped, at loss of words. 'Yes, yes, yes, Beca, I certainly want to be your wife!' Chloe said, throwing her arms around the small brunette. At this moment, both girls had tears in her eyes. Beca slid the ring around Chloe's finger. 'Om my god, Beca, it's beautiful.' Beca blushed and Chloe gave her a kiss. Beca got up and sat back down next to Chloe. 'I wanted to do this on a romantic place in the woods today, but well yeah, that kinda didn't worked out that well.' Beca said. Chloe smiled. 'That doesn't matter Beca, this was just perfect.' They leaned forward and kissed each other. It was perfect, just perfect.


End file.
